The Tutor
by WiseWereWolf
Summary: It's Korra's final year of high school and she's already flunking her math class. So now she needs a tutor, and who better than college student Asami Sato.


So this is the first chapter of my first LoK fanfic. The main pairing will be Korrasami but it will also include some Kainora and Bopal, as well as a few other minor pairings. So please, read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra is owned by Viacom. I own nothing.

**The Tutor**

Korra was having a very bad day. First, she broke her brand new alarm clock when she chucked it at the wall that morning. Next, she was late for school and got sentenced with detention on Saturday. Then, as she was leaving, Tahno "accidently" spilled his tea on her, so she had to run home and change, which made her 10 minutes late to her first new tutoring session. Then when she finally gets there she finds out her new tutor hasn't shown up yet either!

Korra continued to grumble to herself in this manner as she looked around the study room that her new tutor had booked for them in the public library. The four walls of the room were completely bare, with the only thing breaking the monotony being the door she came in by and a window facing out toward the rest of the library. The carpet was a bland grayish blue color and the table was as boring as everything else in the room. And in an attempt to help those within concentrate better, the walls of the little study room had been soundproofed. Korra found it to be unsettling and hoped she could talk her new tutor into finding a new place to study. She scowled at the thought of her new tutor who was now 15 minutes late. She still didn't think she needed a tutor, but according to her math teacher, Mr. Amon, she did. He said that if her grades didn't come up within the next month then she would flunk the class and be unable to graduate.

Her final year of high school had only just started and already she was flunking a class! Korra dropped her head on the desk and sighed in frustration. In spite of what her teacher said about her, Korra did try. She did the work, studied the formulas, and took the tests, and she still managed to flunk every time! GAH! WHY DID MATH HAVE TO BE SO BORING!? Because that was the only explanation Korra could come up with to explain her inability to absorb the information. Well, it was either that or Mr. Amon was intentionally flunking her, which was a definite possibility, considering his disdain for her.

Korra checked the time on her phone and sighed again. Her new tutor was now 20 minutes late. She idly wondered if maybe her tutor did show up on time and just left after almost 10 minutes waiting, thinking that she wasn't going to show up. Or, maybe they're just waiting until Korra can't handle it anymore and then show up right when she is about to leave, just so they could scold her about the importance of punctuality. With the luck Korra had been having that day she wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. On top of that her tutor was likely to be some white-haired crabby old lady with-

No!

Oh, no!

This was so much worse than a crabby old lady. Korra could deal with a crabby old lady. Because crabby old ladies are old, and old people are allowed to be crabby. But **this**! Korra didn't know if she would be able to handle _this_ for over 5 hours every week! Because Korra just caught sight of her new tutor and she _definitely_ wasn't old. She was young, probably just finished high school herself, and she was _gorgeous_. With her thick raven locks, clear porcelain skin, and luscious red lips, she was a _goddess_. And, if Korra had been a guy she probably would have shouting "Woohoo!" at the top of her lungs. But Korra wasn't a guy and to her 'young and beautiful' usually came with 'snobby and bitchy'. _This day could not get any worse, _Korra thought to herself as she buried her head within her arms.

* * *

><p>Asami Sato was late. 20 minutes late to be precise. And it was all because her new professor just couldn't stop talking about his new pet bear. Yes, his pet <em><strong>bear<strong>_. How he got all the permits to keep his new pet while still living within an apartment in the city was something that Asami was still not clear on. But she saw the pictures herself. And while that was interesting, it certainly wasn't interesting enough to listen to him talk about that bear for an extra thirty minutes after his three hour class. So now, because of her bear-obsessed professor she was late for her first new tutoring session. This wasn't the first student Asami had tutored, and she knew from experience that most people didn't like the idea of needing a tutor. So for her to show up 20 minutes late, she would be lucky if they were still even there.

Asami rushed through the doors as fast as her heeled boots would allow, and headed straight to the study room she had booked for this session. As she neared the specified room she noticed that there was indeed a figure still inside. Asami was both relieved and now slightly nervous, since she was not looking forward to the justified tongue lashing she was about to receive. As she got closer she was able to see her new student a little better. Her head was resting on the table so Asami didn't get a good look at her face but from what she could see her skin was a deep, dusky tan and she had dark hair that was tied back into a high ponytail. The girl then lifted her head a bit to glance at something in her hand, and Asami finally got to see her new student's face.

No. Way.

Asami stopped mid step and stared for a few moments in shock as her mind tried to process what she was seeing. That girl waiting for her in the study room was none other than Korra Yue, nicknamed 'The Avatar', rising star of the martial arts world! Of all the days she just hadto be late for a tutoring session it had to be _this_ one. Asami took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves, which were now tinged with excitement at the thought of meeting one of her favorite fighters from the Four Elements Martial Arts Tournament. As she continued to head towards the room, Asami started mentally going through her lesson plan looking for ways to make this study session as exciting as possible, which would hopefully make up for her late arrival and impress her new student. As she was about to open the door she took one last look through the window at Korra, who now had her head buried within her arms on the table. _I hope she isn't too mad about having to wait so long,_ Asami thought to herself as she opened the door.

At the sound of the door opening, her new pupil raised her head and turned to give Asami a sullen glare. But, Asami barely even registered the glare. All she could focus on was the one realization that had just popped into her head. Being a huge fan of martial arts, Asami knew a wide variety of trivia about her new student. For example, she knew that Korra had started training in water-style at the age of 4; her favorite meal was a bowl of seaweed noodles; and that she had a dog named Naga. But there was one thing that Asami hadn't known about Korra until that moment when she raised her head and looked at her with those big blue eyes.

_Oh Spirits, she is __**adorable**_!


End file.
